Rose Winters
Rose Hope Faith Winters is the leader of the Undercity and is the main atagonist of the show. She is the mother of Heaven Winters and Tamina Versity Personality Rose is constantly seen worrying about others whether they are in Shade’s army or her city. She is also extremely caring and is seen a number of times helping the enemy get away from death. She hates fighting and only fights when she or someone’s in danger, she comes over as a very sensitive girl yet she has a problem in showing her emotions constantly using the phrase “I don’t want to annoy you with my problems”. Rose also has a soft form of an eating disorder and normally tries to only eat 400 calories a day but Jack normally gets her to eat more. Rose is a rather laid back girl, keeping her cool when bad things happen, she is constantly telling Jack not to worry about his sister and telling Stella that she’ll be fine before going up to a mission. Background Rose has been affianced to Shade Nero Versity since her birth, she was brought up in a wealthy family where she was looked as the beauty of the family and was excepted to marry Shade as he was the richest boy in their country. At the age of four Rose was sexually harassed and raped by her uncle George Winters. This sexual abuse carries on throughout her whole life and also happens during the anime and manga. At the age of 6 is when she meets her best friend throughout the series Zidane Ryan Rivers. They are usually seen toget her and Rose later on saves him from Shade. At the age of 14 was when Shade proposed to her in which Rose refused stating that she never loved him and doesn’t want to marry due to money. This enraged Shade as he loved her. He slaughtered all her family minus one sister and George. Then raped her, which was around about the time Rose got pregnant with her daughter, Heaven Angel Winters who Rose doesn’t know who the father is as in the anime she explains “Heaven could be Georges child, or Shades, let’s just say that week was an unlucky week for me”. After what Shade had done he apologised explaining about his powers to Rose, Rose understood. Yet again Shade proposed and she turned him down, which once again enraged him and that caused him to start taking over the world. This was when Rose decided to go into hiding. She had Zidane’s mother tell him that she had passed away, and she went into hiding with her sister Stella Anna Winters where she had her daughter Heaven. Later on more people took shelter underground causing the start of the undercity where everyone looks up and vows to protect Rose giving her the occupation as the Leader, the undercity grew a vast amount before the anime and manga starts. Abilities Roses main ability is her Ice, she has the power to control ice and uses this too her advantage, she can also use it to heal and “freeze the soul” which is where you cannot die from natural causes nor can you age, which she usually uses on people in the undercity. Due to this ability Rose is normally hunted down and commanded by the enemy to freeze them, which is shown when Shade makes a bargain saying he will let Jack’s sister go if Rose freezes his soul which she agrees too. But this ability also comes with the flaw of if she gets too hot it messes around with her power causing it to go out of control making either too hot then too cold almost like flushes. Another one of her main abilities is weather control; this is where the weather is controlled by her mood. Explaining the reason why Rose is always smiling so the sun will stay out. Yet at times when she gets annoyed lightning crashes or when she gets upset rain falls. You can normally tell when her evil side is going to come out when a hurricane starts to brew, this ability has a lot of flaws as people can tell her emotions if she lets her emotional barrier break. Her last ability is her amense amount of skill, she can hit targets while not facing them and even with her eyes closed, she can aim, fire, and shoot a person down from very far distances and never miss a shot, she can also curve and ricochet bullets easliy Appearance Rose is a caramel-skinned girl of average height, her most noticeable traits are her Rose red hair with her soft pink eyes, she is usually seen with her hair tied up in a side ponytail with a purple ribbon yet on some occasions has it down and curled. Rose’s style of clothing is normally girly with light colours normally being different shades of purple, however when she gets into what is called her “mission clothes” she is normally seen with more revealing clothes, a piece of armour around her waist with a rose engraved onto it, a short purple top, dark blue jeans with purple topless sleeves and small purple arm accessories, her casual clothes usually end up changing quite a lot yet she is usually seen in purple tops or purples dresses with the shoes and bottoms changing. Rose also wears a set of love heart earrings and is sometimes seen wearing a rose shaped necklace. Relationships Rose has many different relationships with the people in the Anime/Manga. She is the girlfriend of Jack Versity, her and Jack are very romantic and later have a child together (Tamina Versity), Jack is one of the only people Rose will let her emotions out infront off and he comforts her the best he can. she is the mother of both Heaven Winters and Tamina Versity. She has a really close relationship with her sistser Stella Winters, they are usually seen together and Stella is usually a mother figure to her. Stella is the other person she can let her emotions out infront of and feels truley safe with her. Her and Lou Versity are seen as rather close friends throughout the anime/manga. Lou constantly puts her life on the line to protect Rose and it almost seems like Lou idolises her and see's her as a sister. Her relationship with Shade is very unstable, she seems to have some feelings for him, yet she is also seen hating him, she respects him and helps him when he is in need. Zidane being her best friend she has a lot of faith and trust in him, constantly going to him when she needs someone to talk to and Zidane usually goes to Rose when he needs advice. Her and Blaze never really talk much but when they do you can see Blaze has a lot of respect for rose. Along with the other gate keepers; Gail, Spring and Ghost. Category:Jack Versity